Talk:Weapon Spell
Questions Someone who paid more attention than I did during the Preview must know... * Can you be affected by more than one weapon spell at a time? * Do weapon spells end if you change weapons? * Can you be affected by a weapon spell when not holding a weapon? (two potentially different cases: when you have a "bundle" in your hands instead but still have a weapon equipped in your inventory slot, when you have no weapon or focus equipped at all) * Can these be removed like other enchantments? (probably a stupid question) --IxChel --130.58 16:26, 29 March 2006 (CST) :I'm not sure about #1, but #2 is "no", and #3 "yes". Weapon Spells seem to behave like enchantments except for the detail of actually being enchantments (or Brutal Weapon wouldn't work). — Stabber 16:57, 30 March 2006 (CST) :For number 1, weapon spell is unstackable. So if you cast over an exisiting weapon spell, it replaces it. - Gross :For 4, currently there is no way to strip a Weapon Spell. — Stabber ✍ 09:20, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Anyone could answer this fundamental question: Is a weapon spell trigger the enchanted state required by some weapon to do more damage? If yes, there are some unbeleavable combos with a ranger/rit line! :No. Weapon Spell does not trigger "while enchanted" mods because they are not enchantments. — Stabber ✍ 09:20, 9 May 2006 (CDT) I have try the brutal weapon with barrage but when i go to the training island to see the real effect of this spell on the training target, i found that the damage doesnt match with what i have expected. Well i dont remind the exact stat of my character but in my case, Barrage add +16 damage, brutal add +12 damage so the min damage MUST be with 15 from the bow(min damage bow without any mod active)at least 43!! on the target lvl60 but i often get 31 and NO i check i am not under the speed enchant which negate the brutal weapon effect. On the other way, i have tried it with the same bow BUT with none skill active and the requirement not met AND there i get ALWAYS the +12 from brutal!! So anyone have checked it? :Was your Marksmanship attribute at 12? it affects damage even if the bow has no requirements. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:30, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Of course^^ it was, to get +16 with barrage! on the second trial of course not, because i would see the damage mainly from brutal weapon only. Anyway very strange behavior of this skill (brutal weapon). Still need some clarification from my mind. I was curios can you Arcane Echo/Echo weapon spells? If so I think a farming build using that weapon spell that strals health is in order. Shadow :You can echo anything. And you can arcane echo since they're spells. --Fyren 06:34, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Ok, heres a question for ya. If a weapon spell can be applied to you when you're not holding a weapon, then can one be put on a minion, a pet, or a spirit and give that creature the effects of the spell?--Azroth 12:32, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :Just tested this, works on pets and minion (At least, the icon popped up on them, so I assumed they work on them, especially since the game doesn't let them be placed on spirits.) VegJed 20:06, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well, easy way to test if the wepon spell really work is use Vengeful Weapon or Nightmare weapon, Your minion should got a heal from the weapon and the weapon spell should gone after 'used' -- Cwingnam2000 20:13, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Would someone please try this out and let me know once and for all if the effect of the spells apply to minions and pets? Thanks.--Azroth 20:29, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Tested using vengeful weapon, works on both minions and pets, does not work on spirits. VegJed 12:53, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Alright, thanks a lot. This opens some new and interesting possibilities for mm and beast tank builds.--Azroth 13:42, 10 September 2006 (CDT) I have a question- are weapon spells affected by Expertise? I thought at one point, they were, but I'm not certain- it's been a while. :no, never. — Skuld 17:08, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::I checked around. Apparently, they were at one point, but then it was updated at one point or another- even if it isn't the case, then yeah, Expertise no longer affects it. :::no, they never were. — Skuld 14:38, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Skins Should the skins go here, on the weapon pages or on some other page? Also, did anyone manage to grab screenshots of weapon spell enhanced spears and scythes? -- Gordon Ecker 15:01, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm putting them in Weapon Spell/gallery. -- Gordon Ecker 03:50, 12 August 2006 (CDT) ::The Weapon Spell article is the only article that includes the gallery, is it really necessary to keep the gallery article? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 07:41, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::Doesn't need to be separated from the main article, i dont see any other pages needing the gallery, also it should be changed to use the tag. -- Xeon 07:50, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Just a thought, shouldn't Wielder's Boon be under related skills? Half of it's effectiveness comes from the target ally being under the effect of a Weapon Spell.--Dice 15:03, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Yes you are right, i think so too, and i dont think that Illusionary Weaponry should be related, since its not a weapon spell or is related to weapon spells in any way!! Tormented Items Anyone notice that the skins for these items seem incredibly similar to the tormented weapon skins? :The axe, yes. The rest... I'm not seeing it. Tain 16:05, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::bows too — Skuld 17:08, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Mid-Flight Attacks If you want to test the mid-flight effects for yourself just to the the Isle of the Nameless, stand up near the Obelisk Flag Stand and fire down on the Student of Blind with a flatbow. As soon as the arrow leaves the bow cast Nightmare Weapon; on impact the arrow will steal health, even though it wasn't technically shot from the Weapon.Perrsun 01:22, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Moved from Talk:Weapon Spell/gallery Just out of curiosity, are Canes the same graphic as Wands? If so possibly that should be noted. --Rainith 22:39, 12 August 2006 (CDT) many of these images are blurred and hard to see. additionally they aren't really standardized. it would be nice if we could get pictures all from the same angle. then again this might not work cause all the weapons are held differently... idk... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 17:31, 22 May 2007 (CDT) a cane is functionaly the same as a wand and therefore has the same graphic in the same way as the truncheon does Ancient Chaos 00:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Conjure jst curious but would lets say Spirit Strength stack with conjure flame if i was using vital weapon. or would conjure flame not trigger because im not technically wielding a fiery weapon? :There's no reason it wouldn't stack with conjure flame, but you have to be using a fiery weapon if you want the extra damage; however, this would mean you'd be either a Rt/E or E/Rt which isn't the best for Spirit Strength builds. --24.17.170.160 00:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Turning off skins Is there a way to turn off the special skins? It's annoying to have worked for a special/unique skin and then not be able to see it because you are constantly under the effects of a weapon spell.--Devils Apprentice 00:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) no Ancient Chaos 00:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) HCT/HSR Do weapon spells fall under spells that are influenced by those modifiers? --Birchwooda Treehug 03:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, they're still spells --Gimmethegepgun 04:11, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Gallery I know it's a pretty strange question, but why nearly everywhere on that wiki, when there's a character wielding some weapon, that character has no clothes?? I mean, when it's a girl it's surely improves esthetical value of page, but maybe there's some other explanation for not showing clothes? Look for example at Pyroclastic Axe or Fire Wand. 20:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :The reason the scs are taking clothesless is that some armor can overlap with the item, and through off the background, so scs are taken armorless.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 20:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Simple. A naked character is the only way of getting an as clean as possible look at a weapon, without the ability to walk around the character. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::And also because it's about that weapon. You'll be less distracted by plain grey cloth than by say, obsidian or whatever armor the person's wearing.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Heroes and Weapon Spells Out of curiosity does anyone know how heroes handle weapon spells - for instance: A) If two heroes have the same weapon spell (ie splinter) will they cast it on seperate targets; will theyboth cast it at the same time on the same target, or will they possibly overlap the same spell multiple times. B) If two heroes have two different weapon spells, will they try and override the original or be smart enough to use it on a different character? -- 10:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC)